how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ben Vereen
Ben Vereen ist ein US-amerikanischer Film- und Theaterschauspieler sowie Prediger. In How I Met Your Mother spielt er James Stinsons Vater Sam Gibbs. Leben & Karriere Familie Er wuchs in Bedford, New York bei seinen Adoptiveltern James, einem Fabrikarbeiter und Pauline Vereen, einer Garderobiere, auf. Im Jahr 1967, als er 21 Jahre alt war, wurde er durch das Beantragen von einem neuen Reisepass darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er adoptiert sei. In den Unterlagen, die teilweise falsch waren, wurde als der Name seiner Mutter Essie Middleton und als sein Geburtsort Laurinburg, North Carolina, angegeben. Erst im April 2006 machte er seine Familie mithilfe eines Genealogen ausfindig. Er fand so heraus, dass seine Mutter Essie May Pearson hieß und er ein uneheliches Kind von ihr ist. 1946 reiste sie nach Miami wo Ben geboren wurde. Sie ließ ihr Kind bei Unbekannten und kehrte nach Laurinburg zurück. Sie verstarb 1984. Im Jahr 2006 lernte Ben seine Schwester Gloria kennen. Diese lebt jetzt in New Haven, Connecticut. Laufbahn der Karriere Er wurde sehr bald von seinen Adoptiveltern gefördert und sang schon als Kind in einem Kirchenchor. Er besuchte die New York's High School of the Performing Arts und des Emerson College in Boston. Danach debütierte Ben mit 18 Jahren in der Bühnenproduktion Prodigal Sun und ging kurz danach mit der Musicalproduktion Sweet Charity erstmals auf Tournee. 1969 wurde Sweet Charity ''verfilmt, in dem Ben auch mitspielte. Das war sein Filmdebüt. 1970 gewann er einen Theatre World Award für sein Mitwirken im Musical Jesus Christ Superstar. Ben wurde ein Mitglied der National Shakespeare Company, mit der er beruflich Erfolge feierte. Mit dieser Company trat er auf vielen US-amerikanischen Bühnen auf, darunter in Las Vegas, Atlantic City und Lake Tahoe, aber auch in Europa und Asien. Privates und Sonstiges Er war zwei Mal verheiratet. In seiner ersten Ehe mit Andrea Townsley in den 1960er Jahren kam ein Sohn, Ben, zur Welt. Bereits durch diese Beziehung kam er dem christlichen Glauben näher, denn Andrea ist Pastorin in einer Kirche in Brooklyn. Seit dem 15. Juli 1976 ist Ben mit der gebürtigen Britin Nancy Bruner verheiratet. Sie haben vier gemeinsame Töchter, Kabara, Malaika, Naja und Karon, wovon Naja 1987, mit 16 Jahren, nach einem Autounfall starb. Im Juni 1992 wurde er an der California State Route 1 vom Musikproduzenten David Foster angefahren. Die Umstände dieses Unfalls sind immer noch nicht ganz geklärt. Einiges spricht dafür, dass er außerhalb seines Wagens einen Schlaganfall erlitt, nachdem er wenige Stunden zuvor mit seinem Kopf gegen das Lenkrad seines Wagens geprallt war. Andere Quellen sprechen von einem Suizidversuch. Er überlebte den Unfall und setzte seine Karriere nach einer langen Rehabilitation fort. Die Erfahrungen, die er im Zusammenhang mit dem Unfall machte, förderten seinen Glauben so sehr, dass er sich zum Priester weihen ließ. Er ist Veganer und Pate des Sängers Usher. Filmografie *1969: Sweet Charity *1971: Gas-s-s-s *1975: Funny Lady *1979: Hinter dem Rampenlicht *1982: Cycling Through China (Dokumentation) *1982: Sabine *1985: The Zoo Gang *1987: Buy & Cell ( *1993: Once Upon a Forest (Stimme) *1998: Why Do Fools Fall in Love - Die Wurzeln des Rock 'n' Roll *1999: I'll Take You There *2001: The Painting *2006: Idlewild *2007: And Then Came Love *2007: Tapioca *2008: An Accidental Friendship Kommendes *2011: Mama, I Want to Sing! *2011: Broadway: The Next Generation (Dokumentation) Fernsehen *1978: Ben Vereen... Comin' at Ya *1976: Louis Armstrong - Chicago Style *1976: Muppet Show *1977: Roots *1977: The Carol Burnett Show *1978: The Sentry Collection Presents Ben Vereen: His Roots *1980: Die Schnüffler *1981: Pippin: His Life and Times *1983: Charmkins (Stimme) *1984: The Jesse Owens Story *1984: Ellis Island *1984-1985: Webster *1985: A.D. - Anno Domini *1985: Lost in London *1985: Faerie Tale Theatre Puss in Boots *1986: The Magic of David Copperfield VIII: Walking Through the Great Wall of China *1986-1987: Zoobilee Zoo *1986-1987: You Write the Songs *1988: Jenny's Song *1988: J.J. Starbuck *1990: The Kid Who Loved Christmas *1990: Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme *1990-1993: Silk Stalkings *1992: Intruders *1993: Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert *1994: Der Prinz von Bel-Air *1994: Die Nanny *1996-1997: Portraits of Courage *1996: Ein Hauch von Himmel *1999: Ein Wink des Himmels *1999: The Feast of All Saints *2007: Grey's Anatomy *2007: Law & Order: Criminal Intent *2008, Jury: "Your Mama Don't Dance" *'2010: How I Met Your Mother''' Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 6 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller Kategorie:Cast Staffel 9